City At The End of the World
by Jayme F. Midorikawa
Summary: Takes place between K&L: Dead Men and Dog Days, and between BL Season 1 and Second Barrage. After escaping from wartorn Cuba, Kane knows there's only one place in the world left where they can lay low: Roanapur. rated for STRONG language and violence. R


**Well everybody, I can only apologize again. I know I keep saying I'm gonna finish a story, but I keep getting distracted, and it takes forever to get an idea to further a story properly, and then I get new ideas, and it keeps repeating. But anyway, while I also try to get some focus back to work on some of my other stories, I present you my first official Crossover fic. Since I used to look at the Games section, I felt there weren't enough Kane & Lynch stories, and it deserved to have its own little section in the crossovers section, so I felt I should take care of that. Also, I have no idea how to explain it, but when I put K&L and Black Lagoon together, there just seems to be something that really makes a crossover between the two seem sensible. So enough of my rambling. I hope you'll enjoy this. Be sure to R&R. Also, for those of you unfamiliar with either Kane & Lynch or Black Lagoon, I'll just say ahead of time that I do apologize for the tons of bad language that's going to be coming at you, but that's the kind of dialogue both these series have, so there's nothing I can do about that. Also, kane & Lynch doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Eidos and IO interactive, and Black Lagoon belongs to Rei Hiroe.**

**Chapter 1: What The Fuck Are We Gonna Do Now?**

_No...no, no, fuck, why? Why the fuck did this happen? I was the one who was supposed to die goddammit, not her! You weren't supposed to fucking take her!_

These were the words constantly swirling around in the mind of Adam 'Kane' Marcus as he rested against the side of the little dinghy as he held his daughter Jenny's body in his arms, staring off into the distance like the thousand-yard stare. After all the shit he had gone through and had to put up with in order to save her, all of that was made completely worthless. He had gone through the mouth of Hell itself with people he would rather have seen die before working with, and sure a lot of them were no longer his problem, but it didn't mean shit to him. The only person that ever meant anything to him was now dead in his arms. He had resolved that he would never turn his back on anyone ever again. That shit was what got him into this mess in the first place, and now it had taken everything from him. Went back into a fucking firestorm so that he could put his personal omens to rest, and all it did was blow up in his face. _Jenny...you didn't deserve this. I should've just gotten in that fucking chopper. You'd still be alive if I did. I'm so sorry Jenny...I fucked it all up. Please forgive me, Jenny. _

"So Kane, if you're such a fucking genius, got any more bright ideas?"

Kane glared up at the man standing at the steering wheel of the boat. "How about you just fuck off and keep driving the goddamn boat, Lynch!" he snapped. He could remember how everything in his life had started to fall apart ever since he met that self-medicated psychopath. James Seth Lynch could only glare daggers at the miserable sack of shit that he had to call his partner whilst having to deal with the horrible pain of that bullet lodged in his shoulder. He had really come to despise the man he had been forced to work with, always acting so high and mighty and then expecting everyone to feel sorry for him whenever something bad happened to him. He wasn't the only man who had lost someone dear to them. In fact, that was how Lynch had gotten into the position he was in in the first place. For several years, he had suffered from a form of schizophrenia that ended up in the death of his wife, and him winding up on death row alongside Kane. Kane had gotten there from his many years working as a mercenary for a well-known underground organization known as The7.

Several years ago, Kane had betrayed The7 in a job in South America, leaving them for dead and stealing their money in the middle of a firefight, running off and starting a new life with a family in the states. But as the old saying goes, all good things must come to an end. One day, Kane had experienced what every father fears the most, their child finding their gun. His infant son had accidentally blown his own head off, and everything went to shit from there. He was arrested and sentenced to death row, he had been abducted byThe7 with the aid of Lynch, forced to recollect their money at the threat of his family being killed, failed miserably and watched his ex-wife get killed,had to extract several enemies of The7 and lead them through Cuba in the middle of a civil war, losing each one along the way, losing his best friend in The7, and now, his only family was dead.

"Look Kane, you should've just taken the chopper and left. At least then you wouldn't be sitting here bitching and moaning cause of YOUR OWN FUCKING STUPID MISTAKE!" Lynch shot back as he got off the steering wheel, confronting the ex-mercenary, who didn't even bother to raise his head to look at him. But Lynch could see Kane's hands starting to tense up, but he didn't give a shit. It was about time he let this asshole know what he felt about what he had put the two of them through. "You're a real self-centered miserable old fuck, you know that? Ever since I met you, all you've ever thought about was yourself, and you didn't give a shit who you pulled down with you with each and every fucking lousy plan you came up with, and the ONE TIME I actually encourage you to save your own ass, as well as HERS, do you listen to me! NO!" he shouted, leaning down further towards Kane.

After a few moments of silence, Kane finally showed he was listening as he turned his glare up to his furious partner, and Lynch could definitely feel the ice cold hatred being directed towards him as he felt Kane's one icey blue eye and one pale white eye burning into him. "Lynch..." he whispered menacingly, tightening his hold on his daughter's body. "...I strongly suggest you back the fuck off if you know what's best for you, before I have to fucking kill you." he finished, turning his eyes back to the wooden floorboards beneath his muddy combat boots.

"Fuck you, Kane! I'm done taking orders from you! When The7 had first told me you were one of their best soldiers, I thought they knew what they were talking about. But now that I see it, you're nothing but a fucking joke who kept getting lucky! You can't lead for shit without getting someone killed, and you can't keep a promise to anyone. Not Tharpa, not Rific, not Shelley, and not even YOUR OWN FUCKING DEAD BRAT!" he shouted in rage, but right when he was done, in an instant Kane was on his feet and slamming a fist right into Lynch's face, sending him toppling onto the opposite end of the boat. Before he even had a chance to collect what had just happened, Kane was grabbing him by the collar and repeatedly punching him in the face.

"FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU, YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! YOU FUCKING SELF-MEDICATED MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD! YOU DON'T TALK DOWN TO ME! YOU DON'T FUCKING KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!" he kept screaming as he kept beating his fist into Lynch's face, breaking his glasses and easily busting out a few teeth and breaking his nose. Soon after, Lynch was able to grab Kane's fist, planting his other hand right back at him, finally getting him off. In a rush, Lynch quickly made way for the cabin, grabbing the 12-Guage shotgun he had made his personal weapon of choice through all the shit he and Kane had gone through, immediately aiming it at him. "You wanna pick a fucking fight you son of a bitch! I fucking dare you to come at me again!" he roared, pulling the guage back, loading another shell. In an instant, Kane swung his foot out, kicking the barrel of the shotgun out of the way, allowing him to lunge back at Lynch, pushing him up against the steering wheel, as they both began to try wrestling the gun out of each others hands.

"You wanna fuck with me, asshole? I'll teach you to fuck with me!" Lynch shouted as he suddenly headbutted Kane, but Kane was able to pry the shotgun out of his hands as he fell back to the floor. Before Lynch was able to get back to him, Kane quickly launched his foot forward, nailing the sociopath in every mans weak spot, taking the momentum to throw the shotgun overboard into the sea. Before he knew it, Lynch had gotten his focus back and had Kane's collar in his hand, pulling him up as he reached into his back holster and taking out the magnum he had for secondary fire. He instantly had the barrel up against Kane's forehead, pulling the hammer back, absolute hatred burning in his green eyes behind his sunglasses. "Go and rot in hell, you prick."

In a moment of desperation, Kane suddenly planted his hand on Lynch's shoulder, digging his thumb into the bullet wound in his shoulder, earning a loosened grip from Lynch's hand, followed by a shout of pain as Lynch shoved Kane away, dropping his magnum in the process. Kane instantly leapt to grab the magnum, pulling his 9mm out of his own holster, immediately aiming both at his suffering former partner, pulling his own hammer back. The clicking sound drew Lynch's attention as he suddenly looked up to meet Kane's deathly expression, and for once, he felt absolutely helpless. "You first." Kane muttered as he began to squeeze the triggers.

In that instant, it felt like everything came to a grinding halt. When Lynch had been expecting to feel two pieces of burning hot lead boaring into his face, nothing came. It felt like his heart was beating like a fucking jackrabbit. He had felt this kind of sensation multiple times before anytime he had been shot over the last several weeks, and for once, he knew his adrenaline had fired up at the right fucking moment. In the timeframe of what was really a split second, he brought his hand behind him and spun the steering wheel as sharply as he could, and much as he had hoped it would, with the boat already going at full speed, the whole thing nearly capsized as it made an extremely sharp turn, luckily knocking Kane off his feet, but unfortunately sending both guns into the pitch black ocean. Seizing the advantage, Lynch was immediately on top of Kane, grabbing him by his hair, slamming his face into the floor repeatedly.

Despite the massive haziness being inflicted on him from the constant blows to his head, Kane soon planted his hands on the floor, using the thrust from pushing against it to bash the back of his head into Lynch's face, knocking him off. Kane knew they were both out of guns and ammunition since he had lost all the ammo for his SMG back in the village in Cuba and his pistol was now overboard, but he had one little ace up his sleeve. This time not allowing a moment to pass for Lynch to get back up, Kane immediately planted his knees on his arms, and pulled out the blade for his push knife which he always had kept inside his right fist with the handle around his index and middle finger, in cases of close quarters combat. Clutching Lynch by his neck with his left hand, Kane soon had the edge of his push knife up against his throat. When Lynch had gotten his focus back, it took a few moments for him to fully comprehend what was about to happen. Looking at the spine chilling look in Kane's eyes, the rage Lynch had been possessed by quickly subsided, and he soon came to say something that not even he was expecting to hear himself say, let alone Kane.

"If you're gonna fuckin' kill me, then just do it. You'd be doing me a favor just as much as yourself." he muttered impatiently to the man above him. Since he had come to know Kane as an utterly emotionless prick, he was really surprised when he saw Kane suddenly lose the composure he had gained from their violent argument over the last several minutes. "I'll just tell you right now, you're not the only person whose ever lost someone. That's how you've been acting ever since I decided to follow you since that damn construction site. I've been trying to sit back and ignore it, but not anymore. I'm sick and tired of hearing you lament on everything about your life. You keep acting so high and mighty, like everything is supposed to revolve around you, but I got news for you. IT DOESN'T! You think you're miserable now? You don't know what it's like to live with years of guilt over the death of someone you love over several years, especially when you're the one fucking responsible for it! Do you have any idea what that's like, Kane? DO YOU!" he shouted, even in despite of the desperate position he was now in. He knew he was making an effect though. He never had seen Kane so vulnerable before. For once there was actual life in his one good eye as he slowly began to pull his knife away. "Even through the blackouts I've had, there was never a goddamn day that went by that I didn't think about my wife, and how fucking horrible I feel knowing I'm here while she's in the fucking ground!" he continued, trying to fight back the burning sensation in one of his eyes.

At that point, Kane had finally gotten off of him, allowing Lynch to get back up and sit against the wall of the cabin. Letting out a heavy sigh, he reached into the pocket of his jacket, pulling out a cigarette, lighting it and then taking a puff as he kept looking intently at Kane. "Yeah, what happened to you is bad, and it's gonna hurt like a motherfucker for years to come, trust me on that. But you gotta get your shit together, and stop waiting for every single asshole to stop and feel sorry for you for the rest of your life. You don't have to get over it, but you gotta learn how to DEAL with it." he finally said in a much calmer tone as he took another long drag.

Kane himself couldn't believe what was going on. He was so close to killing that schizophrenic nutjob. Not only was he so close to it, but he was even surprised by how much he WANTED to do it. Over the years, he had killed so many different people for so many different reasons, whether it had been in self-defense or for a job under The7, but he had never felt such hatred towards one person as he had at THAT very moment. But when Lynch had just opened his mouth, it was like all the anger and hatred he had built up in not just the several weeks they had been working together, but in the many years he had spent as a mercenary, as a killer, had just finally died. No, he wasn't at peace at last, far from it. But he no longer had the drive to kill now. What had really caught him off guard was just how Lynch had been able to put so many things into perspective. As much as he despised it, he knew Lynch was right. Ever since he had gotten his son killed, all he had ever done was wallow in self pity, feeling sorry for himself and dragging the rest of his family down with him. Even when he was wasting away in prison and on his way to death row, all he could ever possibly think about was himself and things that would benefit him. As much as he didn't even want to contemplate it, he was afraid to think of whether or not he really wanted to save his family, but to just put his own personal demons and bad memories to rest. He kept expecting anyone he got in contact with to go out of their way and beyond to help him achieve his goals, and because of that he had gotten a lot of people killed for absolutely nothing. When he had finally gotten his daughter back, it was like all his past sins were all coming to tear him down, for all she could ever say to her father was how much she despised him and how much she wanted him to die for all the pain he had caused her and her mother through his actions. He could have just swallowed it all and tried to live with her hating him forever if he just took that chopper, leaving all his men and Lynch to die, but he didn't want to live with being a traitor for the rest of his life. The one honest thing he did, and he lost everything in exchange for cleaning the last of his personal slate.

He was at a complete loss for words as he simply grabbed a cigarette of his own, slowly lighting it and not even taking a puff as he just let it hang from his mouth, the taste of cigarette tobacco mixing with the copper taste of his blood from his once again broken nose. After a minute of deathly silence that seemed to last a lifetime, Kane was finally able to say something. "I know. You're right. I'm a coldblooded killer who expects the world to stop just for me, just because it was my own fucking mistakes that brought me here. I kept thinking I knew everything, and all I did was bring everything I worked on down to shit, and I brought the people I was working with down with me, you included. You're a schizophrenic psychopath who goes on mad murdering sprees when you black out, and you were the one who thought being accepted into the ranks of a criminal group could help you forget about the blood on your hands. I'm a self-centered fool who ruins everything he touches, and you're just an idiot. That's what we've both come to be, and at this point, that's all we'll ever be." he answered in hardly a whisper as he raised his head to look at the cold full moon illuminating their boat on the pitch black open ocean. Taking a deep puff from his cigarette and blowing a thick cloud of smoke, he turned to look at the lone body of Jenny lying on the floor. At that moment, Kane began to do something he hadn't done in years. Feeling a burning sensation in his eyes he just lowered his head as he finally began to come to terms with all the pain and suffering he had caused his family. "We're both just a couple of fucking fools." he struggled to say through the tears welling up in his eyes. "I can't believe I was so goddamn stupid to think I could just walk away from it all. Jewnny deserved so much more, and now it's all my fault that she's dead." he finally admitted in a broken whisper.

Lynch could only watch as Kane continued to finally open up to the fact that he was responsible for everything as he continued taking short puffs on his own cigarette. He never really liked the damn things. They always tasted like shit and gave him one fucking nightmare of a coughing fit from time to time, but they really helped calm his nerves. Sort of worked like a backup medication whenever he ran out of his pills. Luckily, they were the reason he didn't just lash out when Kane had referred to him as an 'idiot' just moments ago. But also, he knew it was about damn time that Kane finally got over himself and came to face all the facts, and if he had to get insults out in order to do that, well then he couldn't say shit about it. "That's what I've been trying to tell you Kane. Yes, you're a selfish piece of shit, but sometimes everybody has to be. I was being a selfish prick when I was watching you for The7, but I came to your side afterwards, cause I felt sorry for you, but even then, all you thought about was yourself. But if you had just kep that habit a bit longer, your kid wouldn't be dead, so something good would've been able to come out of it." he retorted after a few moments of further silence.

"I know, alright? I know, so just shut the fuck up for a minute." Kane snapped back as he tossed his cigarette overboard, getting up and approaching Jenny's body, lifting her up in his arms, looking down at her, the painful tears still biting at the back of his eyes. "You said we at least have to learn how to deal with loss. Well I can't deal with this. Not hers. I can't deal with it, but I can only carry it with me. That's all I can do anymore." he whispered as he rested her body on the edge of the boat, reaching into the shirt pocket of his camouflage uniform, pulling out a small folded up piece of paper and placing it firmly in her folded hands.

"What the hell are you doing now?" Lynch asked as he got up, approaching Kane from behind. "This is all I can do for her. I can't bring her back to the States for a proper burial. I'd never get the chance." he answered disdainfully as he took her in his arms once again, leaning over the edge of the boat as he slowly lowered her into the water. Kane gave one last look at Jenny's now peaceful face as he hesitantly removed his hands from underneath, watching as her body slowly sank until it finally disappeared in the blackness of the water below. _I'm so sorry, Jenny. I'll never be able to fix what I've done to you and your mother, but perhaps you'll be able to forgive me one day. _He thought as he got back up on his feet, bringing his hand up to clear the last few stinging tears from his eyes as he took a deep breath to recollect himself. After a few seconds, he turned around to face Lynch, who had just been leaning against the wall with his arms folded, watching what Kane had just done, not with disgust, but a sense of approval for Kane finally admitting his own mistakes and facing them in that one moment.

"Alright. So...not to stomp all over your little self-realization thing, but...what're we doing next, huh? Any more bright ideas?" he soon asked as Kane silently walked past him into the steering cabin. When Kane didn't answer him, Lynch took one last drag and tossed his own cigarette overboard before coming up to him from behind. "You're not gonna take us back stateside, turn yourself in, are you?" he asked, this time a bit more nervously. "Fuck no." Kane suddenly answered as he slowly started to turn the boat to the right. "I've got nothing left, yes. I'm a fucking coward who keeps running away from every problem he's given, yes. But am I suicidal? No." he explained, this time much more calmly as Lynch turned around to see the very last sight of the land they had just escaped disappear over the horizon, leaving them all alone in the pitch black open seas.

"Alright then. So, what ARE you going to do?" he asked as he turned back to face the ex-mercenary at the wheel. "Well, if it were any other circumstance, I would just go Stateside and leave you there, but we both know you're as much a dead man as I am, and as much as I hate to admit it, we'll only be able to stay alive if we work together from now on." Kane started to explain as he started to look over several guages on the dashboard of the cabin. "Okay, that's just great. So then, how about answering the goddamn question and telling me what you're thinking." Lynch retorted impatiently. Kane took a look at the compass next to the steering wheel as he kept his intent stare straight ahead of them. "There may be a lot of places where over half the people want our heads on a fucking platter, but...there is one place left where we can lay low." he answered patiently as he set a switch to auto pilot. "I've got the bearings set, so it's now just a straight trip there. It'll take us a few days to get there though." he finished as he exhaustedly collapsed onto the pilots chair, his weathered face illuminated by the single light emanating from the lantern hanging from the cabin wall.

"A few days? Jesus fucking Christ, Kane, where the fuck are we going?" Lynch suddenly snapped. He had been expecting Kane to just say they would go to Mexico or something, but he knew now he wasn't going to like whatever answer he'd get. Kane just got up and left the cabin, slowly heading for the front end of the ship as Lynch followed after him. "It's a relatively small city, really out of the way, in the southern end of Thailand." he explained as he pulled another cigarette from his pocket, quickly lighting it. "Thailand! You've gotta be shitting me, Kane! I can't speak Thai!" Lynch snapped in frustration. Kane always had to pick a plan that was so fucking complicated at every given opportunity. He was always going to hate that about him, no matter what. "You won't have to. Where we're going, people from all over the world gather. People like us."

Lynch couldn't believe what he was being told. They had just gotten out of a hellhole that they were fucking lucky to get out of alive, and now they were gonna go somewhere where coldblooded greedy sociopathic murdering assholes commuted en masse? _Oh, this is gonna be just fucking great. _He thought angrily as he was about to raise an objection. "But, luckily..." Kane suddenly continued, forcing Lynch to back down. "...we're not gonna be alone. I have an old friend over there who could help us." Now that was definitely something Lynch couldn't keep to himself. Kane wasn't exactly the best judge of character in these situations. "No. No, fuck that, Kane. I'm not working with any more of your so-called 'friends', not after what we just got out of. Everybody you've ever worked with are a bunch of selfish greedy assholes like you, who wouldn't even think twice about leaving us out to dry, and if this place is as bad as you're saying it is, I'd be dead before I even got off this fucking dinghy!" he started to rage as he began pacing in a small circle in frustration, irritation, panic, and a mixture of other angry mindsets.

Finally, Kane just turned around and immediately smack his hand up the back of Lynch's head to snap him out of it. "Alright, just calm down, dammit. I know, all these other times, we just went with the first people I thought could help us, so that was a fuckup on MY part, ok? But, this time, I know for certain we won't get stabbed in the back. This guy, he's the only person left I really trust." he explained calmly as Lynch simply glared at him rubbing the back of his head in irritation.

"Yeah? Well that's pretty fuckin' close to what you said about those three dickheads we busted out of prison." he grumbled. "I know, but I really do mean it this time. Those three jackasses were just guys I worked with over the last years of my time with The7, nothing more, nothing less. But this guy...he's one of the few people in this world who I can really call my friend. I worked with him multiple times before, all before I ever worked with The7. The last time I ever saw him, he had given me the number for a place he was making into a business there in case I would ever need help at all. Yeah, the chances that he meant it are a million to one. Fuck, for all I know, he could be fucking dead over these last several years. But I'm not willing to throw away any more chances now. I know you don't like it, but you don't get any say in this. Got it!" Kane snapped as he stormed past Lynch, stopping at the back end of the boat, taking short impatient puffs on his quickly shortening cigarette.

_That impatient son of a bitch. He can never just take a goddamn hint and live with it. And he's the one telling me to deal with MY problems? Where the fuck does he get off? _He vented as he tossed his second smoke into the water below. _Well the hell with him. Once we get there, he won't be my problem anymore. I'm through dealing with his stupid ass. _He settled as he sat down in a darker corner of the deck bowing his head to try and get some sleep, or at least as close to such a thing as he could get, especially with all that he had lost just a few short hours ago. _Shit, if only I still had my goddamn cellphone, I could've at least told him we were coming. _He groaned in thought, scratching the back of his head, figuratively kicking himself in the ass for not thinking to try and grab another one at some point. Then, it suddenly dawned him. Perhaps they wouldn't have to sail all the way across the southern peninsula of South America and then to Thailand after all. If what he was thinking turned out to be a fruitful attempt, they could be able to cut their time in half.

Getting up he quickly made his way to the front of the ship where Lynch was leaning forward against the rail, finishing off his second cig. "Hey Lynch, you wouldn't happen to have a cellphone on you, would you?" Kane suddenly asked in as friendly a voice as somebody like him could muster. Lynch just turned to look at him over his shoulder, eyebrow raised in suspicion. "Well...yeah, I got one. But why the fuck should I let you use it? I'm through letting you do shit without telling me first. So what do you need it for, huh?" he asked accusingly as he turned, leaning backwards against the railing, not breaking his stare on Kane for an instant. _Always with the fucking questions. Always pushing his goddamn luck with me... _Kane thought to himself angrily as he continued trying to remain calm with Lynch.

"Well, if you need to know, I just thought of a way we could cut the trip there in half. If you let me use your phone, I could be able to call that friend of mine. I remembered he had his own boat the last time I saw him, pretty big one. Really fast too. A torpedo boat. If I could contact him, we could be able to meet up somewhere in the Southern Pacific where he could pick us up and take us the rest of the way." he finished as he started waiting for Lynch to give his usual dose of skepticism and disbelief.

"Alright, fine. It's not like you could get us royally screwed any more than we already are, so I guess there isn't much left to lose. Fine, do whatever the fuck you want." Lynch suddenly piped up as he took a small cellphone out of his pocket, handing it to Kane. _Well, that was definitely a kick in the teeth. I thought I was gonna have to force him. _He thought in honest surprise as he turned it on, waiting for some kind of sign of a signal for a few minutes. Finally, he got a small connection, so he would have to make this count. _Well, here goes everything. _He sighed as he dug into his pocket and pulled out an old worn out piece of paper with a phone number written on it. _Jesus, I hope this works. _He thought worriedly as he dialed the numbers and held the phone up to his ear. Now every single moment without an answer seemed to go like an entire lifetime.

One ring...two rings...three rings...four rings..._(come on, dammit, answer) _five rings...six rings..._'Hello, Lagoon Company.' _a voice suddenly said on the other end. "Ah, hello. Listen, don't ask me how I got this number, but I need you to patch me through to your boss, ASAP. Do you understand?" Kane immediately started, hoping he wasn't running into another dead end like so many others. _'Well, hold on, who is this? You don't sound like any of the people who usually call us.' _the voice continued. Kane was really starting to lose what little patience he had left fast. "Look, just put me through to your fucking boss, alright! This is urgent, don't ask questions!" he shouted angrily into the receiver. After a few seconds of silence, Kane started to fear he had been hung up on, until..._'alright. Can I at least have your name so I can tell him who this is?' _the voice asked reluctantly. Kane breathed a sigh of relief as he continued. "Just tell him it's an old, old friend of his." he said quietly, receiving no response, but he could hear what was going on on the other end.

_'Hey, um... excuse me, but...'_

_'Hey, Rock, I'm a little busy at the moment. What is it?'_

_'There's someone on the phone who wants to speak with you. It sounded like it was urgent.'_

_'Did this mystery man happen to give a name so I can at least know who would be interrupting our well-deserved down time?'_

_'All he said was that he was an "old, old friend of yours".'_

_'Ah...dammit, fine.'_

Soon, Kane could hear the sound of the phone being picked up, followed by a very deep, gruff sounding voice.

_'Hello?'_

"Dutch? Is that you?"

_'Yeah, but who the hell is this?'_

Kane took a very deep breath as he prepared to answer. Right now, he was walking the razors edge. This whole thing could end up two ways: he could get help and be able to lay low until he could be able to return to the States, perhaps under a false name, or he could end up being left out to dry, and more than certainly end up dead in a gutter. He didn't know what would happen, but it was the moment of truth.

"...it's me, Kane."

All he could hear on the other end was silence.

**Well, I think that's a good point to end this first chapter. I know, this was a lot more focused on the Kane & Lynch side than the Black Lagoon side, but have faith. I just really felt some development for Kane & Lynch would be needed for their characters. I think I did a pretty good job displaying their personalities, especially how Kane and Lynch basically hate each others guts though they're forced to work together, and how kane is an emotionally broken shell of a man whose life is total shit, and Lynch is an ill-tempered trigger happy nutjob haunted by guilt for murdering his wife. Well, I hope you'll all enjoy reading this, and I would appreciate some reviews. Again, I apologize for the tons of bad language, but that's how both series are. See ya next time, people.**


End file.
